


Dazed and Confused

by not_so_average_fangirl



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_so_average_fangirl/pseuds/not_so_average_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a one shot when Beca gets a tooth removal or something and is really confused and confesses her love to Chloe? Also they are just friends. Thanks :D (Bechloe AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazed and Confused

“Come on, Beca! We gotta go!” Chloe hollered. She looked up the stairs and checked her watch, “Your appointments’ in twenty-minutes!”

Beca appeared at the top of the steps and slumped onto the railing.

“Do I have to go?” She whined, “Why can’t I just wait until all my wisdom teeth grow in?”  

Chloe shook her head, “Dr. Wilson already explained that your wisdom teeth have to be removed as soon as they grow in, to prevent them from pushing your other teeth together,” she used her hand to gesture for the brunette to finish coming down the stairs, “Come on, let’s go.”

Beca hated when Chloe played ‘mom’ with her. She wasn’t a child. She could take care of herself. But at the same time, she kind of liked it. It was nice knowing someone was looking out for her. Especially when that someone was Chloe.

Beca groaned and lazily came down the stairs, following the red head outside.

“This is so stupid,” she grumbled.

Chloe chuckled and started locking the front door.

“I’m sure you’ll thank him someday.”

She finished with the door and the pair got into her car. The red head buckled up and adjusted her mirrors. She looked over and grinned at her moping friend who was leaning against the window.

“Hey, cheer up. It could be worse. You could be getting a root canal.” She joked, pulling the car out of the driveway.

Beca was unamused, “Whatever.”

* * *

 

They managed to arrive at the dentist’s office on time and Beca signed herself in. The assistant at the desk smiled at her.

“The Doctor will be with you shortly.”

“Great,” Beca mumbled under her breath. She walked over to Chloe, who was reading a magazine, and plopped down into the seat next to her. She kept her gaze on the ceiling, “This is annoying.”

Chloe dropped the magazine and made a face.

“Stop complaining. It’s a quick procedure. You’ll be in and out in no time.” She turned her attention back to the magazine, “Besides, you’re only allowed to eat soft foods afterwards. That means soup and ice cream for you for the next twenty-four hours,” she mentioned, trying to lighten the brunette’s mood.

“Are you gonna feed them to me?” Beca smirked.

The red head grinned, “I guess I’m gonna have to since you’re acting like such a baby.” She teased.

Beca gaped, “Am not!”

“Beca Mitchell?”

The DJ responded to her name being called and looked over at the assistant who was searching for her. Beca brought her hand up.

“Present,” she replied, flatly.

The assistant smiled “Hi,” he gestured for her to follow him, “Right this way.”

Beca groaned and pouted to Chloe, who laughed at how ridiculously adorable her friend was. She smiled and placed her hand on the DJ’s cheek, which made the younger woman’s heart flutter.

“You’ll be fine,” she eased. Beca gave a small smile in return and regrettably got up to follow the assistant into the back rooms.

The dentist lowered the chair back and Beca couldn’t help the nerves building up in her stomach. She had never been a fan of doctors or dentists; needles and drills didn’t appeal to her better nature.

And yet, here she was getting an entire tooth pulled out.

Fantastic.

“Open wide, please,” the dentist requested. Beca did and the doctor took note on how her brows furrowed. The brunette couldn’t see him smiling behind his mask, “No worries  
Miss. Mitchell. This will be a quick operation and you’ll be good as new.”

“Uh-huh,” she muttered.

After examining her mouth, the doctor rolled back in his chair, out of the DJ’s sight, and came back with a needle in his hand.

“What is that for!?” she exclaimed, and the dentist chuckled.  
“It’s anesthesia. We give this to our patients to put them out so we can perform the surgery,” he explained.

Beca’s eyes widened, “Not-uh, no way doc. Not gonna happen.”

“Beca we have to put you under. It’ll be like taking a nap,” the brunette was hard to convince, “I promise you’ll wake up just fine,” he concluded.

The DJ was still unsure about putting her life in the hands of a stranger and his assistant. She didn’t trust anyone with her life for that matter. Well, maybe one person, with pretty red hair and eyes that looked like the color of the sea and–

_Focus Mitchell! You’re about to be put under!_

Beca fearfully watched as the dentist lowered the needle down to her arm. She tried to keep her breath steady as the doctor injected it into her.

“You ready?” he asked. Beca shook her head and the doctor chuckled, “Just think of something that makes you happy,” he suggested. Beca looked back up to the ceiling and placed her hands on her stomach.

 _Okay, something that makes me happy_ , she thought.

She instantly thought about music and how the different sounds combined into one rhythm, making her feel alive when she listened to it. She thought about the Bellas and how it was great having real friends that genuinely cared about her. And then, she thought about Chloe.

Chloe Beale. Her best friend in the whole world and the one person she couldn’t go a day without thinking about. Chloe was definitely something special. She made Beca feels things that sometimes worried the DJ. She approached Beca’s guarding walls with a smile and some how managed to waltz right in. She had incredible patience and understanding for the tiny brunette, and Beca was eternally grateful for it.

Her personality was amazing and infectious. She was truly beautiful inside and out. Her gorgeous red hair complimented her crystal blue eyes, which made them stand out even more. Her skin was as soft as rose petals and for some reason always made Beca go weak in the knees when she touched her. And her smile? Beca had never seen anything more stunning. Everything about her was beautiful. How could the brunette not like her? How could she not lov–

* * *

 

“Miss. Mitchell?”

Beca could faintly hear the doctor calling her name. She slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to the bright light as the sounds in the room grew louder and she became fully conscious again.  
“Welcome back,” the doctor smiled, “Everything went according to plan and we got your wisdom tooth out with no problems.”

Beca still felt groggy and could only reply with a groan. She slightly moved her jaw and could feel the gauze shift in the back of her mouth. She stopped and didn’t to move it any further, assuming it was in there for a good reason. That would be embarrassing if her death certificate read: _“Bled to death because she couldn’t keep the gauze in place.”_

Her blurred vision finally cleared up and she looked around the room, realizing she didn’t even know where she was nor who the man was that was talking to her. She quickly jumped back in her chair.

“Who are you?!” She panicked, “Ow!” She brought her hand up to the side of her cheek when she felt pain in the back of her mouth.

“No, don’t do that. You have to speak quietly or you’ll irritate the wound.” The doctor tried to approach her but she flinched again.

“What did you do to me?”  
The man tried to calm her down, “My name is Dr. Wilson, I’m your dentist,” he cooed,  
“You just had a wisdom tooth pulled and you’re experiencing side effects from the anesthesia. That’s perfectly normal.”

Beca checked her surroundings again, which confirmed she was in fact at what appeared to be a dentist’s office. She relaxed a bit and decided to believe the man.

“Oh…Okay.”

Dr. Wilson then gestured to his assistant, “My assistant here will show you the way out.”  
Beca slowly got up from the chair and was about to exit the room when she realized something important. Her eyes went wide and she turned to the doctor.

“Wait! I don’t know how to get home!”

Wilson chuckled, “Don’t worry. You came here with somebody. She’ll take you home.”

_She?_

“Okay–” she replied.

Beca followed the assistant through the hallway. They stopped at the main desk for a moment when the the assistant asked for her pain medication. Beca glanced out the glass window surrounding the desk and looked out into the lobby. She wondered who could have possibly brought her here. As she scanned the room, her eyes landed on a red head casually reading a magazine.

 _Wow, that girl is really pretty_ , she thought, still trying to figure out who she came with.

“Alright, right this way.” The assistant guided her out the door and into the lobby. As soon as she came out the red head looked up at her and smiled widely.

_Why is she smiling at me?_

“Hey! How’d it go?” she asked, putting the magazine down and standing up to approach her.

Beca was still confused.

“Do I know you?” she asked.

Chloe made a face to the assistant.

“She’s having some side effects caused by the anesthesia. She’ll be back to normal in a few hours,” he explained.

“Oh, okay,” Chloe giggled, “Come on sweetie, I’m gonna take you home.”

_Sweetie?_

Beca didn’t know why, but she felt a blush creeping across her face. She ducked her head down and tried to cover it when the red head wrapped her arm around her tiny shoulders.

“So remember, only soft foods for the next twenty-four hours and make sure to drink plenty of water,” the assistant instructed and held up the bag that contained her pain medication, “Have her take two of these every six hours with food.”

Chloe grabbed the bag with her free hand.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be taking care of her,” she grinned down at younger woman, “Let’s go.”

Beca felt her stomach do flips at the thought of this gorgeous specimen taking care of her. Who was she? And for how long was Beca going to be blessed with her presence?

She let the red head lead her to the elevator and the two stood in silence until Beca got the courage to ask the other girl a question.

“So, um, what’s your name?” She asked, nervously, not making eye contact with her.

The red head laughed, “My name’s Chloe,” she said.

“Oh…That’s a pretty name.” Beca said, honestly.

Chloe grinned, “Thanks.”

Beca gave a little nod but still wouldn’t look at the girl. She rubbed the back of her neck wondering why this ‘Chloe’ girl made her feel so nervous.

The elevator doors opened and Beca flinched when the red head grabbed ahold of her hand, “This way.”

Beca couldn’t stop looking at their hands as she guided her through the parking lot. Her hand was really soft. The DJ didn’t want to let it go. Unfortunately she had to when they reached the car.

They got inside and Chloe had to remind Beca to buckle her seat belt before they drove off.

“So how do you feel?” Chloe asked without taking her eyes off the road.

Beca shrugged, “Alright, I guess. It still hurts,” she said, rubbing the side of her cheek.

“Don’t worry, Beca. I’ll give you your pain medication when we get home.”

“Beca?” The DJ questioned.

Chloe looked at her, “Yeah, that’s your name, silly.”

Beca could feel her face burning up. This girl must think she’s an idiot. She didn’t even remember her own name! How embarrassing.

Beca tried to play it cool, “Oh, y-yeah. I knew that,” she said, trying to sound as convincing as possible so the girl would believe her. Did it work?

The red head giggled.

Nope.

“If you say so,” Chloe said, clearly not buying it.

_Damn it._

* * *

 

They pulled up to the Bella house and walked inside. Beca checked out the house and noticed how quiet it was. She turned to the red head.

“Is this my house?” she asked.

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh again. A dazed Beca was definitely an amusing Beca.

“It’s our house. We live here with our acapella group,” she explained, closing the front door, “Which is about eight other girls.”  
Beca looked at her shocked, “I can sing?”

Chloe grinned and nodded, “Very well, actually.” She placed her car keys on the key rack, “All of us girls can.”

“I bet you sing beautifully.”

Her comment slipped out on it’s own and Beca widened her eyes.

Chloe’s face softened and she smiled, “Thanks, Beca.”

The brunette felt herself getting anxious again, so she quickly changed the subject.  
“S-So, can I um, get those pain pills? It’s starting to throb.”

She snapped Chloe out of their moment, “Oh, right! Come to the kitchen, I’ll make you some soup.”

Beca sat down at the island and watched the redhead cook at the stove. She couldn’t figure out what it was, but there was something about the ginger that made her her stomach feel weird every time she looked at her.

Beca pushed the thought aside, trying not the get too caught up in it. She looked around and took note on how silent the house still was.

“Hey, Chloe,” she started, “Where is everybody?”

Chloe kept her attention on the pot she was cooking in, “Well, today’s Saturday. Most of the girls go out and do stuff.”

“Oh.” Beca said, playing with her hands on the table as she pondered a thought. “Why aren’t you out?”

Chloe was in the middle of pouring the soup into a bowl, “You needed a ride to the Dentist’s office,” she shrugged. “Besides,” she turned around and placed the hot bowl in front of the DJ, “I wanted to take care of you,” she smiled.

Beca was surprised. She didn’t understand why this amazing girl would sacrifice an entire Saturday just to babysit her. She looked down at the soup then back up to the ginger.

“Wow, that’s uh, really nice of you,” she furrowed her brows, “Why would you wanna do that?” She couldn’t help the question.

Chloe tittered, “Cause I care about you.”

Cue the butterflies.

The red head turned back to the stove and served herself a bowl, then sat down in front of the DJ. Beca still couldn’t get over how incredible this girl was. She was sweet, thoughtful and had a face that just lit up the room. She was stunning. Chloe noticed the brunette staring at her and looked up.

“What?” she grinned.

_Shit._

Beca instantly looked down, flushed in embarrassment.

“N-Nothing! Y-You, uh, you just–” she stammered through her sentence. She stopped since she knew she had already been busted. She thought about how nice the red head was treating her, and decided to be brave and just go for it. She looked up and made eye contact with the girl, “I just– I-I think you’re really pretty,” she finally said. Beca searched the red head’s eyes for a reaction and was surprised to see her smile turn into a smirk.

“You think I’m pretty?” Chloe teased.

Beca nervously bit her lip and looked away.

“Y-Yeah,” she shrugged and crossed her arms, trying to act like it was no big deal, “I mean, ya know, if you’re into that kind of look.” Beca was unaware of the trap she had just set up for herself.

Chloe raised her eye brows, “Oh, yeah?” she brought her elbow up to the counter and propped her chin onto her hand, “Are _you_ into this kind of look?” she flirted.

Beca froze and could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

“W-Well, I didn’t–I mean, you, I…what?”

Chloe giggled and placed her hands on top of Beca’s,

“Beca, it’s fine. I think you’re really pretty too,” she smiled.

_Wait, what?_

“You do?” Beca asked in a higher pitch than she would have like.

“Yeah, I do,” she nodded.

Beca looked back down at her soup, “Thanks,” she said, quietly. She was about to put her spoon into her mouth but thought about the gauze.

“I should take this out, huh?” she questioned and pointed to the side of her cheek.

Chloe looked up, “Oh, yeah. Definitely.”

Beca slowly took it out and was grossed out by how it looked.

“Ew.”

Chloe laughed, “Just throw it away.” She pointed in the direction where the trash can was. Beca barely held onto the piece of cloth with two fingers and kept it at a safe distance from her body. She tossed it in the trash and came back to the island to enjoy her soup.

* * *

 

After the meal, Beca took her pain medication and Chloe suggested she go upstairs to her bed and take a nap. Hopefully by the time she woke up, the effects of the anesthesia would be gone. The redhead lead her up the stairs and into her and Fat Amy’s room.

“Who’s Fat Amy?” Beca asked, wondering who would ever have a name like that.

Chloe thought of an idea.

“Hold on, I’ll be right back.” She went back downstairs and grabbed a group photo of all the Bellas. She came back into the room and found Beca sitting on her bed.

“Hey, you remembered which bed was yours,” Chloe pointed out.

Beca looked up at her, “Yeah, I think the effects are starting to wear off.” She noticed the picture in Chloe’s hand and pointed at it, “What’s that?”

Chloe sat down next to her and put the picture in front of the DJ.

“This is our group. These are all the other girls that live here.” The red head pointed to Amy, “That’s Fat Amy.”

Beca felt like she knew her but couldn’t remember any details about her just yet.

“Oh, okay.” She followed the ginger’s finger as she pointed to everyone and explained who they were. “That’s you,” she said. Beca looked down at the name written under her, ‘Beca Mitchell’ it said. Well, at least now she knew her last name. The redhead continued to the last person in the photo, “And that’s me,” she chirped.

The DJ read her name and saw it said, ‘Chloe Beale’. Beca wasn’t sure if finding out Chloe’s last name activated her memories or if the anesthesia was really wearing off, but either way, seeing ginger’s full name triggered something in her.

“Wait, your name is Chloe Beale?”

The red head nodded, “Mhmm.”

Beca realized exactly who she was and it all made sense. She finally understood why she was feeling the way she was around her. The brunette leaned back and spoke out loud without thinking.

“Ohh, I know who you are!” She snickered and playfully pointed at the red head, “You’re that girl I have a crush on.”

**Whoops.**

Beca froze and gaped at the girl. Did she really just say the out loud? Why did she do that?!

“Oh my God…” Beca fearfully looked at the ginger and panicked, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” She brought her face to her hands and gripped onto her hair, “This is embarrassing. I didn’t–I’m sorry, I–”

Chloe grabbed the rambling girl by her shoulders and turned her to get her attention.

“Beca! Hey, it’s okay–”

Beca shook her head and was on the verge of tears, “No it’s not! I didn’t mean to make things weird, it just came out! I’m sorry, I–”

“Beca!” Chloe shouted, finally shutting the younger woman up. She waited until the brunette seemed to calm down a bit before speaking, “Wanna know a secret?” She smiled.

Beca just looked at her confused.

“What?”

Chloe leaned in and whispered, “I have a crush on you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I'm mean for ending it there. xD 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
